pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray
Character Description Ray has been in the building trade for pretty much his whole life, his father who had the same career was teaching him basic DIY around the house when he was eight years old. He was putting up shelves and wardrobes around the house by the time he was twelve. At the age of thirty eight, Ray and his wife Victoria gave birth to their first child, Rob and six years later their second, Luke. On the day of the outbreak, Rob was at home with his brother and mum whilst Ray was stuck in traffic desperately trying to get home and trying to figure out what was going on. Rob had to go out and get supplies for his family once all of the looting started since they didn’t have much food in the house. Ray returned home later that night to find his wife and Luke barricading the house with Ray’s tools. They told him Rob went out to get supplies but hadn’t come back in a long time. Ray went out to search for him, armed with a spanner and a hammer, but could not find any trace of him. He came home after a few hours and gave his family the bad news, after staying in the house for another day, the were picked up by the military and taken to the bunker. In Retribution (Episode 16), he encountered Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander) and his fellow teammates outside bunker 03. Out of the urge of avenging Rob's death, he attempted to kill the Supreme Commander but was killed instantly. Personality Ray is a caring person and father who cares about the safety of his son and he is a responsible guy who is willing to protect his family and work hard at his job in Bunker 03. Ray is a considerate person who also thinks about his wife and Luke, he has chosen to leave the anguish of his older son, Rob behind him in an attempt to move on with his life. Appearance and Equipment Ray is a Bazaar coloured stickman who is short and rather overweight and is in his mid fifties. Though he was once likely a strong red colour like his son Rob, this has faded due to age and a few poor health choices in Ray's life. Ray's clothing includes a brown coat and a construction hat that he is often seen wearing due to his very active duty as the bunker's construction foreman. His firearm of choice is a Glock pistol, but he much prefers to get in close with his hammer as a melee weapon. Kills * 1 Zombie (on screen) Trivia * He first appeared in Nightmare (Episode 11) when Rob gave a family photo to Craig (Ray was shown in the photo) before his death. * He then appeared in Brothers (Episode 13) and he is confirmed to be Rob's father. * He and Shaun were workmates before the apocalypse. * He is the second oldest character in series. Category:Characters Category:Civilians